


Familial

by achromaticube (xyvix)



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Other, a lot of fluff??, gender neutral reader, here's to hoping my writing isn't too much, maybe I got a little carried away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyvix/pseuds/achromaticube
Summary: Spider-Man Noir, a brooding and mysterious private eye. Close to you and the other spiders, yet at the same time, so distant and guarded. Yet, he drops his guard with Peni Parker, acting extremely fatherly; an adorable characteristic to you. You just had to talk to him about it eventually.





	Familial

**Author's Note:**

> [requested on tumblr]  
> I think SP//dr is just pronounced “spider” but I honestly have no idea  
> 

     Ever since dimensional travel had become more stable, you and the other spiders came together as a group more often; you seven became much like a family. Peter B being much like an older brother, Miles like a younger brother, and Porker like a… a weird cousin; lovable nonetheless. Although, there were two outliers to this familiarity. You had grown quite a fondness to the 30s slang-slinging private eye in black. He was close to the others in the same sense of tight-knit love yet strangely distant, as if constantly on guard, less carefree than the others. Although, he always seemed to drop his guard whenever he was around the second outlier to your familial situation, Peni Parker.

     During another biweekly “spider-webunion” as Peter B calls it, you and the others sat on the top of a building, having a chat. You were admittedly a bit distracted as your attention was derived onto two figures a bit farther away from the rest of the spiders; Noir, on one knee, stooping to Peni’s height out the corner of your eye. You turned your head slightly to not draw attention, yet enough to assess what was happening. Peni was wiping her eyes softly, Noir’s hand on her shoulder reassuringly as he gave what seemed like a gentle pep talk. You cracked a slight smile under your mask, hoping the others couldn’t tell. You then turned your head back to the conversation you had momentarily left.

     Much to your enjoyment, that wouldn’t be the first time you see the two interacting so sweetly. In fact, you see the two acting like father and daughter at essentially every reunion. One time Noir put his coat over Peni after she had fallen asleep with her head on Gwen’s lap, another time, he cleaned up something she had dropped even though she insisted she could do it herself.  You even got to see Noir giving Peni a piggyback ride a few times and of course, you couldn’t help but smile at that.

     For several more meetups, you adored and smiled at every single one of the fatherly hijinks Noir did. You truly couldn’t help but grin every time you thought about it. Such a mysterious and closed off man, rendered into the sweetest character by a near adoptive daughter. It intensified your love for him, although you were too embarrassed to admit it to the others, let alone Noir himself. Hell, you were too embarrassed to admit how much you loved him to even  _yourself_. You just hoped no one else had noticed your adoring stares at Noir and Peni.

     The next reunion was coming up very soon, and you were getting more and more excited to see what adorable interactions Noir and Peni would get into. You checked your phone repeatedly. 11:24 AM. 11:25 AM. 11:26 AM. You couldn’t handle it anymore. It wouldn’t hurt anyone if you were thirty minutes early, right? Right.

     Pulling on your mask and adjusting the rest of your costume a bit, you opened the window. Quickly shooting a web string onto a building on the other side of the road, you jumped and swung towards the agreed rendezvous point. At least, you think it was the rendezvous. The group chose a different spot at the end of every meeting just as a precaution, and it wasn’t always easy to discern all these concrete buildings from one another. Here’s to hoping you’re even going the right way.

     Actually, squinting a bit, you see three figures on a rooftop a few buildings ahead. If it’s not your fellow spiders, then you suppose you might as well fight some crime while you try to find your way to the others. You steel yourself as you get closer, but when you saw one of the figures was, in fact, a large robot, you let out a deep exhale. SP//dr was crouched over, seemingly inactive, Peni sitting on the edge of the building next to a large character in all black. You beamed; it was them.

     Noir noticed you first before you even reached the building. He tips his hat to you, making your cheeks flush slightly under your mask. Peni waves to you and smiles when you touch down onto the rooftop, you return her wave with a small grin. You walk up to them. “Hey, you two are early.”

     “I suppose we had nothing better to do. The Big Apple was surprisingly quiet, doesn’t that beat all?” Noir responds, adjusting his coat collar against the wind.

     “SP//dr and I just needed a quick break. New York should be fine for an hour or so, right? Ah!” Peni cuts off, fending off Noir’s arm as he attempts to pat her on the head; her spider companion on her shoulder hopping slightly in alarm.

     You couldn’t help but let out a soft giggle. _They’re so adorable_ , you mused. Several thumps from behind you as well as a gentle sensation from your spider senses alerted you to the others arriving. Peni jumps up, running to the group to hug and greet them, as she did at every reunion. You were left at the building’s edge with Noir.

     “Hey,” You said, sitting down next to him on the ledge. Noir only gave a gentle grunt in response; not rude, just acknowledging.

     You stuttered a bit, embarrassment creeping up your cheeks as you tried to decide whether or not you wanted to bring up him and Peni.

     “Go on, spit it out. You’re itching like someone’s put a bee in your bonnet,” Noir says, turning his head to you. His tone was solid, but not angry, likely formed from years of heading interrogations.

     “Y- Your relationship with Peni is adorable,” You finally mustered.

     “Is that so?”

     “Yeah… You would be a great dad,” Your mouth spat it out before you had even realized what you said. You quickly slapped your hand over your mouth as your face completely heat up after your realization.

     “Oh- I-” He chuckled, a deep and alluring laugh that only made your face redder. “How on the cob… Um-”

     You were covering your bright red face with both hands, in fear the blush would manage to show through your mask. Your hands were quickly knocked away from your face when Peni threw herself onto your back in a tight hug. You guess she had saved the best for last when she came to the greetings, considering you had arrived first. Anyways, you took this opportunity to try to forget about your slip earlier.

     “Hey, kiddo!” You say, gently twisting out of her grasp to turn and embrace her, reaching up to muss her hair. “How’ve you been? Everything okay back in your dimension?”

     She pulled her head away from your hand. “I’ve been great! Everything back home is fine, as fine as a big crime-infested city can get. I really just needed a breather.”

     “Alright, just stay safe,” You grin back.

     “I know! I can take care of myself!” She says, breaking your embrace and skipping back to catch up with the rest of the group.

     You can’t help but crack a big smile, getting lost in your thoughts momentarily.

     “You know,” Noir says, snapping you out of your reverie. “You would make a keen parent as well.” He removes his hat and presses it to his chest and places his hand over yours.

     You sputter, the heat in your cheeks immediately returning. How long has he felt like this towards you? You guess it must have been a while if he was willing to make such a daring move. Feeling slightly emboldened, you somewhat stiffly lean over onto his shoulder.

     “May I... take you out to some clam-bake for egg creams some time?” Noir questions, voice at a near whisper. “You seem to have been keeping tabs on me but I’ve noticed some of your actions as well. It’d be an honor to get to know you better.”

     You choke out a small laugh, your throat tight with embarrassment and nerves. “I’d love to- I- Um... I’m not sure if we have egg creams, but we can go get some milkshakes. I think they’re about the same.” You match his gaze, looking into his lenses.

     “Maybe I could see you without this mask on then. I bet you’re a real pip.” He says, placing his hat back onto his head and touching his free hand to your cheek.

     “I bet you are too.” You smile and lean into his hand. “I can’t wait.”

 

**Bonus:**

     “About time,” Peter B mumbles outwardly to the group of spiders around him, his sights on you and Noir fondly leaning against each other. “I’m surprised neither of them noticed that they’ve been staring at each other all this time.”

     Peni gently bats him on the shoulder with her fist. “I think it’s cute.”

     “Alright kid, come on.” Peter grabs Peni by the hand and walks over towards you and Noir on the building’s edge. “Hey lovebirds! You left your kid with us.”

     Peni leaps forwards and captures both you and the P.I. in a hug. You grinned out of pure joy; looks like your family was more complete than you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I honestly edited this like ten times and I'm still not sure if I'm completely satisfied with it.  
> Sorry for any issues, grammar or otherwise.  
> achromaticube.tumblr.com


End file.
